


Crazy slowly I am going

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate doctor patient relationships, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: In the beginningThe joker's memory Doc Blondie's meet cute
Relationships: Doc. Hannibal lecter/Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU) & Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Clown meets girl

“...Doctor Quinzel, Harleen, middle name... Blah, blah, blah...” The infamous clown muttered to himself as he ran his hand over the secret brail message. Any request for information or important news were delivered to him vea his laundry. Crisp over starched uniforms would be imprinted by an orderly who none of his other plants knew about. He liked to keep his pegons in the dark. It didn't matter that he could run 75% of Gotham's overworld singlehandedly. “ _ Could own every single piggy in this pen and would still not trust a one of them”.  _ He thought aloud in a sing song voice.

And of course it made them more careful and easier to despose of. By the time he got to his pants left leg he knew she'd be fun. Oh they would have good funny times! He was looking forward to her visit, only question was how long it would take for her to convince 'them' to take a stab at him. Oh-ho! Stab at him! He'd laugh if it wasn't so pathetic! Oh what the hell he'd laugh anyway, cackling to himself.

Part of him wanted to believe it was all part of the Bats plan. The beautiful blonde doctor step's in right as his left wrist snaps beneath the Bats mechanical fist. A feminine voice shouted out “THAT'S ENOUGH!!!” Throwing her black pumps at the town's tirant armored back and then head. “His leg is broken or at least dislocated...” She managed to pick her way barefoot through the rubble without breaking eye contact. “... So he isn't a physical threat to anyone in his condition!...” The yummy went on naming his injuries while the whisping flames of an electrical fire were sparking into life. Born form the last of the gala's lights, they flickering and swam in his vision. He knew crashing a fundraiser for the less fortunate children of Gotham's would draw the B-man's attention. Perhaps he underestimated the raging hard-on for the pain game Bat would get while carrying out their slap and tickle routine. 

She was within spitting distance of them now. Answering the Bats caution by stating she didn't care who or what he was, or what he had and will do. “Violence only beggets more violence!”... What the fuck was this little dove doing in Gotham? “...And the justification of anything, good bad or indifferent leads to the justification of everything!” That shot connected with what little backbone the bat had. Oh he was gonna find Ms. Paulina and make her eat those words, hopefully on video then sent it to the bat for Christmas! But the plot twists kept coming. “Do us all a favor and end this...” One hand reached out lightly touching the shoulder of the arm still dangling the Joker in the air, her other hand held out an already bloody shard of glass. (' _ tha'S were the stab'in comes in see _ ') “End this one way, or the other!” He was, of course irritated that she had stepped in. If the Bat managed to kill him he would still have the last laugh. All things aside The Joker was satisfied to see his enemy go limp dick before rendering him unconscious. 

As much fun as the liberation of Mis Pualie from her high horse would have been, the prospect of someone worth playing with had him giddy. Quotations of Gandhi dance from her lips as she offered a shiv for something between a thill and mercy killing. Tall dark and repressed didn't have the imagination or flare for playing acting. So this was new game... Who's? That's the billion dollar punchline.

Speaking of jokes and billions of dollars, it would seem that Gotham's own superhero hater Bruce Wayne was not only applauding the good Doctor, he had been seen “approaching” her in public. Tabloids were all over the ‘could be- would be’ couple. Whatever Brucy was attempting seemed to be failing. There wasn't much of a story, he offered a ride in his limo, she declines, they walk for two and a half city blocks talking, then hand shake and goodbye. The same few photos, some were pretty high resolution. In those her face was happy and expressive... But her eyes.... Her eyes were blank... No.... darker, there was annoyance, resentment, even anger being hidden by her long slashes. Who was she hiding it from?... Yes they would be having good funny times! 

By the end of the week he learned they were ( more like trying to) keeping her away from him. that it was a conflict of interests, she insisted that he was already her patient. Having had a medical license as a general practitioner as well as her PHD in psychology. She had administered as a first responder and he was legally her paintent.

He liked her spunk, or at least her conviction. She wanted him so badly what kind of gentleman would refuse a lady oozing with good intentions

In the flesh, she was less than spectacular, she did all but disfigure herself in the prusute of being as plain and work a day as the next set of tits with glasses. 

“Oh Doc-toooor!” He threw himself against the glass wall of his cell. “... I never got the chance to thank you, foooor saving my liiiiie-ffffffff.”

“No thanks is nessary, but the sentiment is appreciated just the same.”

“ 'Know what they saaaay bout save’n a life Doc?” He started to chuckle. “Tha-they s-say… Doc” he laughed louder as he continued to speak. “ S-say Yur-Yur, aha ha ha, YOUR RESPONSIBLE FOR IT!” He screamed his last words punching the bullet proof glass hard enough to make it rattle. He slumped down to the floor and sat cross legged, face completely passive. Waiting for the guards to come in to kick his ass and then throw him in the whole. She calls them off last second. 

“It's a manipulation, even if he's being punished, it's because he wants to be. It gives him total control. Let's not reward him for the manipulation.” Then she walked away.  _ 'Oooo goodie! Doc blondey will be fun! Not as easy as her fuck me shoes would suggest.’  _ When she passed him once more on her way back he called out again.

“Oh Doc! Why'd you do that Doc? I'm bored Doc. I wanna play! Come on Doc, play with me!” She didn't even glace at him, continuing to talk to Arkcume who she was shadowing. However when he looked at her reflection on the glass of the empty cell across from him he caught her looking at his refection. Their eyes met and she winked at him. He broke out in joyous peels of laughter. Yes yes, they would have good funny time's!

* * *

Two days passed until he saw her again, this time walking alone.

“Good afternoon Sir…” She stated. Like she did to ever patient. Sir or Madam. Never Mir or Mrs, or Mis. He wondered why.

“Oh don't say that Doc, I hate it when I'm called sir. “Suuuur Do you know how fast you were going? Sir, would you please step out of the car sir, sir, put down the monkey and step away from the donkey or we'll open fire…” He was laughing at the mental picture in his head, the Doctor's blush added to his amusement. “Say, what's the matter Doc? Mind in the gutter?” When her blush deepened he cackled out with glee. “Oh you are kinky Doc. Ooo I like… I like.” Her gaze fell to the floor, than to his chart. She quickly grabbed it, wrote down some notes, replaced it where it hung and walked away. 

It was a two week old tabloid, the guard was mouth reading. Someone was going to die for not telling him. A week without seeing Doc. Blondy had put him in a dangerous mood. When three more days past he was livid, on the tenth day of his promised “good behavior” he saw a gossip rang with  _ HIS  _ Doctor on the cover, beside Bruce fucking Wayne. And she looked happy!  _ HIS DOCTOR!  _ Happy…. smiling? Unexspetable! She looked pretty. She could be so beautiful, if he could only liberate her…

He never should have made an agreement with Arkume, but he would see her one way or another. Four more days… He spat in anger. Or...Perhaps not. He smashed his face against the wall, blood splattered seemingly everywhere. The droplets almost black in the low light, contrasted against white cell. 

**_been bad head hurt so quiet couldn't hear need a-_ **

But he didn't finish his message, he just curled up underneath the note wrote in his blood. He was careful to keep as much blood on himself and keep the cell clean as possible. On occasion punching himself to start his nose bleeding again. If he was lucky he would get a brain scan and full physical… No one would interfere with his plans for Doc Blondy.

  
  
  
  



	2. Clown meets the girl inside the box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotham's Clown Prince of CRIME gets a glimpse of his future Queen  
> Harleen Quinzel's dying thoughts

_ J... Ji... Ja... jaw... aaa... jaw... Ma...mo...mo...tha... thu... mouth. Hurt! Ah..ul... a-ull hurt. _

Knowing I knew, I knew the words, the reasons why I couldn't form those words inside my head. It wo, was frust-ray.... I didn't, it matter... I was already speaking?

I remembered word..... words 

Nu... just not words...Not just the words...the order and cadence of my voice. Muuuu... My voice....my

I had spoke, speak, spoken hem, them. Me, ba, be, before... to... wooo... Him!

Ma, my, missss, ma-miss, Mist-da. Mister J!

“...By the roots of my hair... some God got hold of me. I sizzled in his blue volts... like a desert prophet... The nights snapped...out of sight... like a lizard eyelids... A vulturous boredom... pinned me in this tree...” My voice stopped, his did not.

“If Heeeee were Iiii, heeeee would dooo whooot I diidddd...”

“That's when I kne-eewwww, Baby!.” His shuttering voice sent sparks of a new electric fear blurred with pleasure. 

Sa-slowly focused, I was able to make out sharper corners of my vision. My eyes told me nothing my other fucationing senses hadn't. I hadn't fallen deeper within his world. Though it felt like I had dived again, like my body, heart, and mind had just impacted with a Newtonian licqud. It was just a side effect. I had always been in HIS world, only now the safety was off. Had it ever been on? If it had, it was only a facade, it allowed him to let me seduce us. His mind so exquisitely sane it was madden, I tasted his intentions with a metallic after bite. He would never stop using me, forever afraid and desperate to make me fearful of him. Something that would never happen. He would hate and fear me just a little more than I would make him love me. It would remain that way for as long as we lived. It was maybe my last purely clinical observation for weeks. I let that last thought float away, fizzling out one last prophetic call. He will never stop being afraid of you. 

“...a, all...aayss.” I gasped and did my best to make the razorblades in my throat form an answer. He shushed me, gently tracing the peeks and valleys, curved and smooth edges of my face and neck. Until his hand finally came to rest on my throat. His thumb drew lazy circles on my chin as he controlled my breathing by how much pressure he applied to my windpipe. Wide blue eyes staring down at me, a rat race of emotions and ideas spinning the wheels in his brain. Yet all I saw was my love and adoration reflected back at me.

I don't know how many times he replayed that security tape.

“Right...There!” A new rush of blood raced into my brain as he let me breathe again. My once blackening vision came sharply into focus, quicked with the explosion of pleasure in harmony with his image shuttering on screen at the last line of the hanging man by Silvia Plett. I had quoted it from memory the day we had discussed electric shock therapy. I would remember more of that conversation later.

How long had I been here, had WE been here? Had he spent all this time with me? Watching me? Conditioning me? Which is just another word for caring... Isn't it? 

Tears were burning my eyes. “would...” My voice was as small as I felt. “Ca-can I be untied?” His face became serious. He circled to the end of the table I was on. Watching him as he moved I noticed that I was already untied and no longer strapped down. My limbs still felt like they were being constricted to the table. I consintrated on moving my arms, legs, and feet as he picked his way through his toys. He was choosing between large needle like instruments and what looked Franken-est tazors. I was barely able to flex my toes, so I closed my eyes and focused his voice. 

“Ah-ah-a! Eyes open!” I obeyed and was rewarded with a bolt of lightning. My shreek of exstice could have shattered glass, sitting up like a springboard my back and neck arching to impossible degrees. My body was a hot wire while licqud ice coursed through my veins. My brain and body sent into overdrive. I wasn't aware I had been taring at my clothes until he ordered me to...

“Stop!” He hissed. Once again I obeyed but was openly crying now, my body still shaking from the flames inside me. I did my best to clam my breathing and gain control of my shaking body. I could now tell that I had vomited as well as lost control of my bladder. I was sure the smell was repulsive, but all I could smell was burnt hair. He apparently did not share my opinion or observation. Or more likely found my weaken and very humbled state arousing. My repulsive condition the obvious evidence of his complete power over me. He injected me with something, my best guess was a cocktail of Flunitrazepam and Amobarbital plus a little something of his own. 

Perhaps his infamous venom, a smile played at the corners of her chapped bloodied lips. It wouldn't do much, the good doctor Lector (her first serial killer paramour) had experimented with her...

_ “You, my dear, are an anomaly...” She could listen to the doctor's elegant voice all day, and night long. The last thought made her giggle as she wobbled slightly. At that point of the evening she had stopped asking what he was injecting her with, or the dose. She was beginning to, need to concentrate...? Was that right? She knew the good Doctor hated her grammar and speech patterns. He said she was the greatest American tragedy. “Such an excuse creature, even without training...”  _ He had offered to mentor her, even after admitting he feared that what made her so desirable would be lost in doing so. Like Insecta Apidae Bombini Bombus (bumblebee) shouldn't be able to fly, but they do. She shouldn't be able to withstand toxicity at such high levels, but she could. Or see a picture of a bomb and disassemble the components mentally. Much like her ability to play several games of chess at once in her head while performing gymnastics. She proved she could while working out a new balance beam routine she called out the moves, the good doctor wrote them down in a note book keeping record and even questioning her strategy, and to make sure she wasn't going easy on herself. His laughter made her beam with pride when he read the message she sent him using the abbreviations for the moves. 

_ “In certain trible cultures, it is believed that ingesting the organ's of other creatures, both animal and human would give you their strength and abilities.” She giggled at the thought of morphing into parshal animal forms. “If I shared that belief I would feast on you incencently.”  _

_ “Not tasty enough for the good doctor aammm I?” She did her best to remained composed but her lips failed to hide her smile. She gave up all together, giggling as she did a double back hand spring off the beam. She didn't remember how she ended up curled up beside him nesled deep into his lather cushions... naked... But her virtue was still intact; and the good Doctor was fully dressed. Cufflinks undone, his sleeve's rolled up and a scetch pad balanced on his knee as her recreated her naked form.  _

_ Aristocratic... yah, dats what iss face looked like. Real h-oi-dee toy-dee like. Like back when you didn't smile in pictures an paint'ins Cause you couldn't keep your face looking the same way fer long enough. Them stuffy old Kings and Queens... Yeah, but the good Doctor Lector wasn't stuffy, or really old at da time. Sides… What's three decades between “Enlighten souls.”? Course he’d referred to them as such ten years ago. He'd be almost 60 now... _

_ Ha! No wonder I fucked my own paistion. Hannible had popped my cherry while in college. Three years after my coach raped me... oral sodamey to be specific I feminized him with my teeth then bashed his skull in. I was fourteen... Barely, so i was hoping I wouldn't get tried as an adult. But that didn't matter. What had happened didn't really seem to matter, I wasn't the only girl. But us kids hadnt mattered, if we did, we coulda done something about that slime ball but we didn't matter. Just our scores. Until I made it matter, then everybody who's opinion mattered, the adults, the board and chairs, and lawyers and teachers and coaches and parents wanted it taken care of quick and quite. Never went to trial, only thing that made the papers was a story about how he had been fired for misconduct shortly before his death. That he'd been attempting to get students to go off campus for unknown reasons or activities, which was against palicy ergo he was canned. Not because he'd been mouth frick'in yer daughters.  _

_ Hannibal would hear about her and her Clown Prince. She wondered if he'd write… What would Mista J thinka him… Would he kill him? He’d told her that if she'd fucked Bruce Wynne he'd kill him on principal. She had gone out to dinner with Gotham's Billion dollar playboy twice the first month she had been working with the Joker. She assured him there’d never be a "third date", and she felt no physical attraction to her would-be suitor. _

_ Of course she knew immediately that he was Batman. Something she would never tell the Joker. He needed the Batman, they were a balance. She had a feeling the Joker knew too. Weather he'd admit it was another thing.  _


End file.
